the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Organa
|species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.24 meters |mass=36 kilograms |hair=Brown |eyes=Blue |skin=Fair |occupation= |era=*NoHead era *Peace era *Second S.M.S.B. era |affiliation=Team of Terror |masters= |apprentices=*Teryn Weber }} Jay Walker Organa (17 February, 2006-2137) was a mutant ninja, the Master of the Team of Terror, and the brother of Vincent Organa. In his childhood, he had a crush on Summer Petersen, though they later became friends. When it became apparent that a full-fledged military conflict between the Girl-Team would occur, Jay joined his brother's quickly launched rescue mission to save Steven Thompson, Andrew Hendersen, and Summer. The ensuing battle sparked the war between the Boy-Team and the Girl-Team. During the war, Steven Thompson made Jay one of the leading Boy-Team Generals. He personally fought in several engagements in the war, and in the mix, he rescued Superquack and Morgan at Clock Castle, taking down Snappa in the process. After the war ended, Jay and Vincent were reincarnated after being destroyed by Emily. Jay also fought in the Second School War, but he was forced to flee when the Boy-Team abandoned their base during a battle in the city of Orem, Utah. After the war ended, he participated in Helen McKeen's rescue and the defeat of Zira Miranda Grover. In 2026, Jay Organa attended the S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament with Vincent, and subsequently attended the wedding of Helen and Andrew Hendersen. The following year, the Organa brothers formed the Team of Terror in order to help the S.M.S.B. fight off evil in the world, and they proved vital in keeping the evil of the Knights of Meyer under control. The year 2137 saw Jay Organa’s final engagement, during which time he and Vincent were sent to help the Team of Terror evacuate a camp they had taken shelter in. Despite rescuing his students, Jay realized that the bridge he and Vincent were left dangling on could not support both of them, and chose to sacrifice himself, letting go to save Vincent. In ghostly form, Jay continued giving advice to members of the Team of Terror after his death. Biography Early life Jay Walker Organa was born on 17 February, 2006, merely two minutes after his twin brother, Vincent. At age four, Jay Organa met Summer Petersen briefly at an amusement park with Vincent. He developed feelings for her nonetheless when schooling began, despite Summer being a good eight years older than him. Jay felt very shy and clumsy around her, something he confessed to Vincent Organa. At one point, Vincent helped him build a blue lightsaber. School War When it became apparent that a full-fledged military conflict between the Girl-Team would occur, Jay joined his brother's quickly launched rescue mission to save Steven Thompson, Andrew Hendersen, and Summer. The ensuing battle sparked the war between the Boy-Team and the Girl-Team. During the war, Steven Thompson made Jay one of the leading Boy-Team Generals. He personally fought in several engagements in the war, and in the mix, he rescued Superquack and Morgan at Clock Castle, taking down Snappa in the process. After the war ended, Jay and Vincent were reincarnated after being destroyed by Emily. Jay also fought in the Second School War, but he was forced to flee when the Boy-Team abandoned their base during a battle in the city of Orem, Utah. After the war ended, he participated in Helen McKeen's rescue and the defeat of Zira Miranda Grover. Afterwards, Jay received further training from his own brother, Vincent. Thanks to Vincent’s teachings, Jay rapidly improved his cursory abilities and developed some efficiency in telekinesis. Between the wars At one point in 2025, Jay Organa found Vincent Organa preparing to meditate. He telekinetically summoned seven boulders from within the other room and playfully dared Vincent to lift all seven boulders once he began meditating. Vincent took the dare, but he was only able to lift five of the seven boulders he was faced with. During the following meditation stage, Vincent saw a vision. The following year, Jay Organa attended the S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament in 2026. At one point, Tyson Petersen, the son of Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen, cheered so hardly that he nearly fell out of the booth, before Vincent Organa interceded him. Jay laughed, causing newspaper correspondent Melissa Vance to write that he may have pushed Tyson. Afterwards, he got to meet Master Intelligence for the first time, thanks to Summer Petersen. In 2027, Jay Organa attended the wedding of Andrew Hendersen and Helen McKeen. This in part was because Vincent was the best man at the wedding. The Team of Terror A year later, Jay and Vincent founded the Team of Terror in order to help the S.M.S.B. fight off evil in the world. Steven Thompson was the first person Jay recruited. Many recruits from the School War, such as Summer Petersen, Andrew Hendersen, Helen McKeen, and Francis participated in the movement, though Jay also hired many new recruits personally. In 2070, most of the original recruits had retired. During a mission, Vincent and Jay found many disposed lightsabers from after the School War. On Jay’s behest, they took them to arm new members of the Team of Terror, beginning with Nathaniel Benson. Most of the newest members were children or young adults. Shadow Wars Traveling to London, Vincent and Jay recruited several members to their organization. Upon arriving in New York in December 2077 for what was supposed to be a brief stopover, Vincent and Jay taught them the basics until daybreak came and they could finish their journey. However, when a Fobble by the name of Jade Stokowski stumbled upon them, they were attacked by an unknown force. Vincent and Jay ably defended their new students, who were ordered to run and hide. Finally, the remaining Knights retreated, though Jay remained eluded to who they were. Using the Force to mask his presence, Vincent followed them, and found them rendezvousing with a mysterious figure. He reported this to Jay, who declared that they had to intervene. While in New York, Jay also recruited Hayden Weber, as well as his brother, Jonathan. During the quest to recover the new recruits from the Knights, Jay had to confront another Obskiat, but it was vanquished by the government. He helped to defeat Olivia Alexandra Mary and revealed that she was none other than Dark mutant and international criminal the Dark Flame. Shortly after, Jay said goodbye to Jade, but promised to deliver a copy of his book to her in person. Physical description Jay Organa is slender and has short, orange-brown hair. Like his brother Vincent, his eyes are brown and shaped like almonds. Generally he wears blue clothing to represent his elemental color, which is lightning. On his unique-looking expression, he has a notch in his right eyebrow. For a time, Jay wore a dark blue eye patch over his left eye. Briefly, he wore a similar second eyepatch over the same eye. He had several different ninja suits throughout his career, beginning with the one he wore during the School War. Personality and traits Jay Organa is the most light-hearted of all the Boy-Team generals. He is always telling jokes, most of which are only funny to himself. He usually does this to cover up fear or anxiety. He enjoys boasting about his abilities, much to the annoyance of his friends, but he proves to be a good friend and a skilled fighter. He is also somewhat high-strung, typically being the first to panic in stressful situations. However, he can be very serious when he wants to be. Jay is fond of inventing and the color blue. He is also smart when it comes to technology. Jay also has a crush on Summer Petersen, and often stumbles on his words around her, although they both eventually reveal their feelings for each other. Powers and abilities Though he received little training, Jay Organa became highly skilled in combat. Notably, Jay defeated Snappa, one of the strongest members of the C.C.A., during their engagement in 2012. Jay’s preferred form was Form V, or Shien. On numerous occasions, he proved able to intercept gunfire from enemies. He received further training from his own brother, Vincent Organa, after the Second School War, and he rapidly improved his cursory abilities. In addition to his Form V mastery, Jay Organa can harness the power of Lightning to create a Spinjitzu tornado of pure electricity. He can also cast lightning at opponents. His lightning powers were enhanced further by the Nunchucks of Lightning, and later by his Elemental Blade. Additionally, he has been seen using the element of wind in a small vortex, but only once. It is a side power associated with his main ninja element, which is lightning. In close-range combat, he favors nunchucks and his self-made blue lightsaber, but has used katanas and various improvised weapons on occasion. Jay has an eye for machines and gadgets, being in charge of repairing and maintaining the various technology at the Ninja’s disposal. He was responsible for restoring the Destiny’s Bounty to a functional state and equipping it with the modifications needed to make it fly. Over time, his inventing side was less emphasized, due to Vincent Organa, Nya, and Dr. Julien taking up the role of gadgeteer in both realms, but Jay’s skill with technology should not be underestimated. Possessions Weaponry Jay Organa has a variety of weapons, ranging from His favorite weapons were the Nunchucks of Lightning and his custom-built lightsaber. He later kept the Elemental Blade handy. On occasion, he used katanas and improvised weapons as well. Blue lightsaber At some point before the School War, Vincent Organa helped Jay build a custom lightsaber. Like Vincent, Jay would use it on several fronts, keeping it especially handy during the Battle of Clock Castle. Even after the School War, however, he had very little use for it until 2028, when the Team of Terror was created. Relationships Family Vincent Organa Jay was quite close with his twin brother, Vincent Organa. Although Jay was sometimes ashamed that Vincent was arguably stronger than him, and Vincent liked teasing him over his crush on Summer Petersen, the two were fiercely protective of each other. Jay looked up to Vincent, though his rank as the Supreme Leader of the first Boy-Team made him feel insecure about what he should live up to. In turn, Vincent tried to be a role model for Jay, but this was difficult because Jay was no younger than Vincent himself. In the Battle of Tower Placement, they both fought together in yet another display of their incredible teamwork. Vincent was horrified when Jay was killed in battle, and was very overjoyed after they both came back to life. Summer Petersen At age four, Jay Organa only briefly met Summer Petersen at an amusement park. He developed feelings for him nonetheless when schooling began, despite Summer being a good eight years older than him. Jay felt very shy and clumsy around her, something he confessed to Vincent Organa. In the same year, he saved Summer’s life in the GT-1 Base. Throughout the course of the School War, Jay became more withdrawn when in her presence, barely able to speak in front of her. Meanwhile, Summer was friendly toward Jay, but did not return his romantic feelings. Jay sought advice from Cindy Lewis, who he thought to be somewhat trustworthy, who suggested that he relax in front of Summer and be true to himself. As the war continued, Jay never completely gave up on the hope that Summer would reciprocate his affections. Still Jay would often defend Summer whenever he felt it was needed. Although he was slightly possessive of her, and was somewhat jealous of Steven Thompson (Summer’s boyfriend, who was far closer in age) he still had the utmost respect for both of them. After the war, and over the course of the Second School War, the two were very close friends along with Steven. Steven Thompson Steven Thompson was the leader of the Boy-Team. From the start, he valued Jay Organa very much, for both his skills and his friendship. Although Jay returned Steven’s affections, he was somewhat jealous of Steven’s relationship with his crush, Summer Petersen. Steven was Summer’s boyfriend and they were far closer in age. Despite this, Jay still had the utmost respect for both of them. In 2028, Steven was the very first person Jay recruited to the Team of Terror. Tyson Jay Petersen Tyson Petersen was close to Vincent and Jay Organa, Steven and Summer's two best friends in adulthood. Zira Miranda Grover Zira Miranda Grover has been Jay Organa’s enemy ever since Xydarone delivered Helen McKeen to the former’s home. Jamboga Pine Jay Organa and Jamboga Pine never had much interaction with each other, however, Jay immediately moved to stop the villain after he threatened to purge the superheroes for good. Despite defeating Snappa, Jamboga killed Jay with his sword (though fortunately, Jay came back to life thanks to Sarah). Thomas Meyer The Dark Flame has been Jay Organa’s enemy ever since the mutant joined the dark side. The Dark Flame, while disguised as Olivia Alexandra Mary, met the Master of the Team of Terror in New Guinea in 2077. The Dark Flame expressed interest in his reputation, but ultimately did everything in his power to have Jay take the blame for the Obscurial deaths and nearly had him executed. When Vincent began upsetting the Dark Flame's plan to acquire Colby Credence, the Dark Flame dropped all pretense and attempted to kill him and Jay, dueling with them ferociously, even torturing Jay with lightning. Jay managed to capture the Dark Flame by use of Spinjitzu and revealed his true identity to the government, but before being carried off the Dark Flame turned to Vincent and Jay and said mysteriously "Will we die, just a little?" Ever since then, Jay became devoted to overthrowing the Dark Flame and restoring peace to the world. Behind the scenes In the scene where Jay and Summer climbed aboard an automobile and rode back to the school, Jay said there was something he wanted to tell Summer, but Summer nervously told him not to say anything. It is very likely that Jay had mustered his confidence and was about to confess his love for her, but this is not confirmed. Jay Walker Organa is based very loosely off Jay Walker, a major character from “LEGO: Ninjago.” When asked about it, D. Isaac Thomas said that he prefers Vincent over Jay. Appearances *''Boys vs. Girls'' trilogy *''Superquack II'' * *''Boys vs. Girls 2'' * Notes and references Category:2006 births Category:2307 deaths Category:4 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Born in February Category:Centenarians Category:Deaths by old age Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Organa family Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Team of Terror members Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Twins